Charlie Swan RIP
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: What title says... One shot!


Charlie Swan: R.I.P

I am driving home because Alice had me the whole weekend and it was torture. I parked my truck in the front of the house and noticed that Charlie was here. I turned my truck off and walked inside to get started on homework that I put off to the last minute. I opened the door and seen Charlie sitting on the couch. "Hi Dad!" I said. He didn't answer, _he must be sleeping. _I thought. I went to go shake him awake and he didn't budge. _Oh no this can't be happening! _I kept shaking him and he wouldn't wake up. "Dad, please no..I'm going to miss you….please you were suppose to have more years on this earth. Please wake up I can't….sob….live…..sob….without….sob……you!" I cried and cried eventually I felt cold arms wrap around my body. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE, He has to be awake." I cried again wailing my arms.

"Bella, he is already gone and its too late to change him." Edward said. He brought me to my room and told me to go to sleep. But I couldn't my father was dead and the only person I have is Renee. God I have to call Renee. I stood up to walk down the steps, as I was walking down I noticed the police force here putting Charlie's body in a body bag. I quickly ran to the kitchen and noticed the whole Cullen family standing in there except for Carlisle. They all had hurt looks on their faces even Rosalie. I was just silent and went to the phone.

Ring…..

Ring…..

Ring…..

"Hello?" Renee asked.

"Umm…Mom," I asked with a cracked voice.

"What's wrong honey? You sound hurt." She said.

"Uh… I came home today and noticed that dad was silent and I went to shake him and he wouldn't wake up and mom….sob…he's dead." I finished with crying on the phone.

"Oh my god sweetie I'll be down on the next flight to Forks, okay you don't have to go through this alone." She said on the brink of crying. I couldn't believe it. My rock in this life is gone and never coming back.

Funeral……….

We were heading to the funeral and I'm going to sing the song I made for him. Only Alice knows but it's kind of a surprise to everyone that I'm doing this. We went to the service and had everything done.

"Now, the daughter Bella Swan almost become Bella Cullen would like to say something about her father." I stood up and walked to the podium and started reading the letter that I made for him. "I made this for my father and I would like to read this outloud." I unfolded the piece of paper and looked over to Edward, he nodded for me to continue.

"_When I seen your smile, it's all that stuck through my mind,_

_But when you leave to a new place, the picture indents into my mind…_

_So you'll only be gone for a little while_

_I will see you eventually_

_Daddy I will miss the laughs and the smart remarks_

_So this is only a short goodbye_

_I will miss you until I meet you at my time_

_Please hole those gates for your grandchildren_

_We will meet you with open arms_

_So we feel bad that we couldn't be there when you were gone_

_So please have god strengthen your arms to open those gates_

_We will say our goodbyes when we see you on Thursday for the last time_

_Your laughs and smiles will be in our hearts forever_

_Just hold a smile until we close the grudge we hold for our families_

_We will grieve and cry but we know that you don't suffer anymore_

_But we wish we had another day to spend time with you_

_I feel that I could never know the real you in the old days_

_The pictures that collage during the viewing and cries that sob_

_Together during the funeral_

_So please hold those gates for us dad._

_So we don't feel the pain but we feel the love from your heart."_

I folded the paper back up and headed over to the guitar. Everyone looked at me in shock event he Cullens well except for Alice. I started to strum on my guitar and the words flowed through the pain.

"_Every moment I remember _

_Thought those days would last forever_

_Then one night my strength fell from the sky _

_I can hear your voice beside me _

_I know it's there to lead and guide me _

_Give everything just to see you one more time. _

_Chorus:_

_Where you goin' Free bird Child?_

_Riding on the south wind over magnolias growing wild _

_Trying to find your place to land among the stars _

_Live to dream my Free bird Child _

_So many nights so cold and lonely _

_Sometimes I dream that you still hold me _

_I loved it when you sang for me my song _

_Through the years, the words the music _

_Life's so torn and so confusing _

_I know your heart, your love in me lives on_

_Where you goin' Free bird Child?_

_Riding on the south wind over magnolias growing wild _

_Trying to find your place to land among the stars _

_Live to dream my Freebird Child _

I started to play the guitar solo, and I could see that everyone was crying and was shocked at the same time also my mom was shocked, Edward just looked at me with every ounce of love he has for me.

_Where you goin' Free bird Child?_

_Riding on the south wind over magnolias growing wild _

_Trying to find your place to land among the stars _

_Live to dream my Free bird Child _

_I'll always be your Free bird Child_

_Fly so free . . . Keep the dream_

_Freebird Child . . . Daddy I'll always be."_

Once I finished people clapped for me and I went to sit down. Edward kissed me hard on the lips. I looked over to Emmett who was actually crying. "Bella(sob)that was actually(sob) so nice(another sob). He was dry sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder and she smile warmly at me. I smiled back.. Once the Funeral was done I just wanted to go home and sleep. Once I hit the covers at my house, my last thought was….

…………._Daddy I'll always be your free bird child. _


End file.
